ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Carson Ramsay
Devrim J. Ramsay (born December 23, 1989) is a Turkish-American professional wrestler currently signed with Elite Answers Wrestling, where he performs on its Voltage brand under his ring name, Carson Ramsay. He is also a one-time EAW Pure Champion. Early Life Ramsay was born December 23, 1989 in Batman, Turkey. His father was killed during the United States invasion of Panama around the time he was born, and Ramsay's mother was subsequently left as an ill-equipped single parent; seeking refuge in the slumps of Batman, Turkey. Ramsay has referred to his mother having been "negligent" and says that, as a result, their relationship is still strained to this day. Professional Wrestling Career Elite Answers Wrestling (2015 - present) 'Early Storylines (2015)' Ramsay signed with Elite Answers Wrestling in October 2015 and was assigned to its Voltage brand soon thereafter. He participated in the Shock Collar Battle Royal at Shock Value but did not win. At the 2015 Awards Show, Ramsay teamed with Higher Power (Gabriel Eden & Daniel Marshall, Eclipse Diemos, and Kerry Keller in a loss to The Iconomy (JJ Silva, Chris Elite, & Greg Ward), Nick Angel, and Maxwell Dachs. 'Pure Champion; Alliance & Feud with Kenny Drake (2016 - present)' At Fighting Spirit II, Ramsay confronted then-Pure Champion J.D. Damon following his successful retention over Kenny Drake, announcing his intentions to challenge for the title. Later, in the main event, he and the rest of Team Cross (Starr Stan, then-Specialists Champion Cailin Dillon, Aria Jaxon, and Ryan Savage) were defeated by Hexa-Gun. At Reckless Wiring, Ramsay would go on to defeat Damon for the Pure Championship. In the spring of 2016, Ramsay formed an alliance with fellow Voltage wrestler Kenny Drake, who had also had his differences with Damon. The two interacted on screen several times in the coming weeks, including holding a "funeral" for Damon's career on Voltage. Ramsay then entered a rivalry with Beretta, successfully defending the Pure Championship against him at Grand Rampage 9. Ramsay would go on to defend the Pure title in a series of open challenges on Voltage, against relatively easy competitors. This rose the ire of Starr Stan (who previously announced he'd be retiring at the end of the season). This led to a confrontation between the two, with a Pure Championship match ultimately being made for Pain for Pride 9. Starr would ultimately retire with the title, and the belt itself was retired the following week on during the 2016 Draft. On the Draft show, Ramsay lost to old rival J.D. Damon and later on, was drafted back to Voltage. Ramsay's friendship with Kenny Drake fell apart when Drake attacked him seemingly unprovoked, aligning himself with Damon to form Wolvesden. On the August 7 episode of Voltage, Aren Mstislav retained the EAW Championship in a Triple Threat that involved Ramsay and Drake by pinning Drake. On the August 14 episode of Voltage, Drake and Wolvesden called Ramsay out for attacking Drake's wife Niki Khan during the title match. The segment ended with Wolvesden threatening Ramsay. Wolvesden then cost Ramsay his match against Judas on the August 28 episode of Voltage and assaulted him afterwards. On the September 11 episode of Voltage, a segment aired where it appeared Drake and Wolvesden had broken into the home of Ramsay's sister. Ramsay would go on to lose his match against Drake at Territorial Invasion, following interference from Wolvesden. Filmography Television Personal Life Ramsay resides in Boulder City, Nevada. He has at least one sister, who is the mother of his nephew. He is a noted fan of American rapper Eminem and several comic book characters. Outside of the ring, he is friends with Tarah Nova, Aria Jaxon, Nasir Moore, Aren Mstislav, and Keelan Cetinich. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** A Reprobate's Confession (Top-rope moonsault variation of the Faithful Eighty-Nine) ** Anti-Elite (Inside toe-hold modified inverted figure-four leglock) ** Faithful Eighty-Nine ''(Cross-legged reverse piledriver, usually preceded by a spin kick) * '''Signature Moves' ** Belly-to-back facebuster ** Brainbuster ** Corner forearm smash, followed by a running bulldog ** Crossface chickenwing ** Cutthroat neckbreaker ** Diving double-foot stomp ** Diving elbow drop, sometimes to an opponent outside of the ring ** Double axe-handle, from the second rope ** Fujiwara armbar ** Gutbuster, preceded by pushing the opponent to goad them into the move ** Kesagiri chops ** Mudhole stomp ** Multiple suplex variations *** Avalanche back *** Headlock belly-to-back *** Swinging fisherman *** Utch Arkadas ''(Triple rolling vertical) ** Over-the-shoulder belly-to-back piledriver ** ''Wicked Charm (Springboard moonsault, sometimes to the outside of the ring) * Nicknames ** "Crescent Moonwalker" ** "Defiler of Ordinary" ** "The Man with the Silver Swing" ** "Defiler of Elite" * Entrance Themes ** "Almost Famous" by Eminem (March 2016 - July 2016; subsequently used only at Pain for Pride) ** "Sucker for Pain" by Imagine Dragons, Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa, Logic, Ty Dolla $ign, & X Ambassadors (July 2016) ** "Me, Myself, & I" by G-Eazy & Bebe Rexha (July 2016 - September 2016) ** "'Daylight" by Yelawolf (September 2016 - December 2016) ** "My Own Summer (Shove It)" by Deftones (December 2016 - June 2017) ** '"Enemy" by Blue Stahli (July 2017 - present) Championships & Accomplishments * Elite Answers Wrestling ** EAW Pure Championship (1 time) ** Most Valuable Elitist (9 times) *** Most Valuable Elitist (1 time) *** Match of the Week (2 times) *** Promoer of the Week (2 time) *** Segment of the Week (2 times) *** Rising Star of the Week (1 time) *** Beef of the Week (1 time) Category:EAW Category:1989 births Category:EAW Elitist